


Soy un perdedor

by BisexGhoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angsty lance, Established Relationship, Guitarist Keith, M/M, Song fic, it starts off bad but it gets better, musician keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Lance wallows in his own pain okay Keith was an asshole and now he has to stay with Hunk and Pidge and it's his birthday and Keith was an asshole. Did he mention Keith was an asshole?--"I know you two argued and now you say you hate his guts, but Lance, Keit-""Do not even speak his name, Hunk!" Lance shouted from underneath the pillow which was now he was stuffing his face with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by [Matthew Koma's Hard To Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ADHy_aR1TQ) acoustic version. Give that a listen while you're at it.

"I know you two argued and now you say you hate his guts, but Lance, Keith-"

"Do not even speak his name, Hunk!" Lance shouted from underneath the pillow which was now he was stuffing his face with. Hunk sighed from the crouched position he was in on the floor and turned with begging eyes towards Pidge who was sitting in an armchair, their legs hanging over the armrest.

Pidge looked bored whilst Hunk felt exasperated with Lance's antics. He and Keith had a fall out recently and Lance was crashing on Hunk's and Pidge's couch even though he might as well be sleeping at home given how KEITH WAS NEVER HOME.

Lance let out a rather loud exasperated groan and clutched the pillow closer to his chest. Each breath was like climbing a rather steep hill. It hurt and it was hard. And all that was Keith's fault for never being there when Lance needed him!

He was never home. He never kissed Lance anymore and he cannot even remember the last time they had sex. It may have been 5 years since they got together, but Lance liked to believe their love could withstand so much more. But it looked like it may be over...

"Come on, loser. It's your birthday today. We're taking you out." Pidge said whilst tinkering with some kind of circuit. Lance could never figure out what that prodigy was doing or what their purpose and drive was.

"I don't wanna go. I'm in pain." Lance murmured, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Pidge gave an eye-roll then glanced at Hunk. They motioned with their head towards Lance.

"Laaance. You should take your mind off it." Hunk stood up and made his way towards the couch. He peeled away the pillow and was met with Lance's tired face.

He glared at Hunk and was about to tell him off, but decided against it. Hunk deserved better than that. So Lance sighed, stood up and went to get ready.

\--

The bar to which they arrived seemed to be a quiet yet elegant one. Lance was surprised, to say the least, he expected a gay bar, lots of rainbows and loud music.

This bar had a scene in the middle and tables all around. The light was dim and the speakers were put so that the sound would be the best. An electric acoustic guitar was plugged in, a chair and a microphone the only other things on the stage.

They were led towards their table and whilst Pidge and Hunk tried to cheer Lance up, but he was constantly zoning out until there could be heard some feedback from the speakers.

"Uhm...hi." Upon hearing the voice Lance's head snapped towards the stage.

"Keith?! What the fuck?!" He looked at Pidge and Hunk who were smiling at him and gestured for him to shut up.

"My name is Keith and the first song I'll be singing is called 'Hard To Love'." He took a deep breath after sitting himself on the chair and taking the guitar in his hands.

What was this asshole doing? What was happening? Lance knew Keith was playing guitar, that was how they met, he knew Keith was trying to find gigs to play lately, but this bar seemed like an important gig.

"This is an original song and I wrote it for a very important person for me." Keith said softly into the microphone whilst his eyes searched the room. When his and Lance's eyes met Keith's lips tugged upward in a small smile whilst Lance's heart was pounding.

Keith's fingers started playing the chords and his voice soon followed.

_I rule the world from my sweat pants_  
_I got a bitchin' collection of headbands_  
_I don't wanna go out and see your friend's band_  
_Tell me when you had enough, enough, enough's enough_

__

Lance's eyes watered as he watched Keith's face. This dumbass.

_But hear me out this time my love_  
_I'm tryna be someone you want_

__

__

__

Lance soon got lost in Keith's eyes for his glance never left his lover's.

_'Cause I'm hard to love_  
_I'm hard to love_  
_Yellow tiger on a leash_  
_A diamond in the rough_  
_The heart is in the right places_  
_But I'm hard to love, I'm hard to love_  
_But you mean everything to me_  
_Don't let me mess it up_  
_'Cause you're the only one I_  
_Plus I'm just hard to love_  
_My heart is in the right places_  
_But I'm hard to love_

____

____

By the end of the chorus tears were rolling down Lance's cheeks, his heart giving a painful tug with each beat.

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby  
_So why don't you thrill me_ _

__

__

Surprisingly enough a melodious laugh left Lance as the words were rolling off Keith's tongue. Suddenly, his absences were making sense as he would later find out. Keith wanting so bad to make the perfect gift for Lance and spending more and more time away from the man he loves and burying himself underneath work all to write the perfect song.

Needless to say, Lance considers this the best birthday he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> instead of writing what i should be writing i spew this halfassed excuse of a fic
> 
> but i loved the song and matthew koma just makes me think of a guitar playing keith idk why


End file.
